


My broomstick is longer than yours

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover drabbles written for <a href="http://hpsquick100.livejournal.com/">hpsquick</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My broomstick is longer than yours

**My broomstick is longer than yours, part I**

"Do you know _dome-roh_?"

"No."

"And _rai-de mai-ding_?"

"Never heard of it."

The little bald whiskered man smiled amiably. "No worries. I'll teach you. For is it not written: 'Never put off till tomorrow what may be done today'?"

"I've got cleaning to do today. Darn students have dragged dirt all over the third floor corridor."

"I will help you sweep the floors later. But now," the amiable smile deepened, "It's time for your first lesson."

Suspicion dawned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it written, 'Two hands are better than one'? - I'd say, we start with _han-de zhou-be_."

 

**My broomstick is longer than yours, part II**

Argus loved his new office. His little monk has turned a merely functional room into a cosy abode, where he could be found preparing exotic dishes.

“Hullo, love,” grumbled Argus, placing a chaste kiss on his lover's neck and peeping over his shoulder into the wok. “Smells delicious. What is it?”

Lu Tze smiled secretively. "Culinary secret.”

“I'm sure Mrs. Norris will like it, too. Have you seen her around?”

Lu Tue ladled a spoonful of meat-and-veg-in-spicy-sauce on Argus' plate. “I'm sure she can't be far.” He picked up a slice of meat with his sticks. “Here. You'll love it.”


End file.
